Timeless Sleep
by Luna Margaretha
Summary: Waktu selalu terbuang percuma, tapi kau bikin aku tak mampu berkutik. Kau memintaku untuk kembali, tapi kau sendiri memulainya duluan. Apakah kau tidak sadar bahwa kaulah bikin aku seperti ini? Di mana harga dirimu, wahai Pangeran keji! Dedicated for Razux. Mystery story in Good Night, November. (3rd POV)
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice by Tachibana Higuchi

* * *

><p><strong>Timeless Sleep<strong>

**Written by Luna Margaretha**

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog<strong>

* * *

><p>Sepasang mata cokelat madu memandangi pemandangan miris di depannya, nanar. Pemandangan membuat hatinya tersayat perih, tak sanggup mengembalikan dirinya kembali ke alam nyata. Napasnya tak menentu sambil memahami, 'apa yang dilakukannya di sini?'<p>

Kedua kakinya memaku di tempat, tak bisa melangkah menjauhi tempat di mana pemandangan mampu menghancurkan dan meleburkan dirinya kapan saja. Ia tidak mau bangun lagi. Sungguh. Ia tak bisa lagi mengharapkan kedua kaki juga kedua tangan untuk membantah apa dilihatnya kali ini.

Air mata mengalir jatuh membasahi pipi merah meronanya. Mata cokelatnya memerah menahan malu juga amarah. Tubuhnya gemetar, akhirnya jatuh melunglai ke atas tanah berpasir. Ah, bukan berpasir tapi penuh dengan benda-benda berserakan akibat tabrakan dari dua arah. Entah apa maksudnya.

Yang pasti, ia tak sanggup berkata lagi. Ia luruh begitu saja di tanah sambil telungkup, menangisi apa yang ditangisi. Kedua matanya terpejam, air bening membasahi tanah, bibirnya kemudian pucat dan setelahnya, kedua mata pun menutup. Akhirnya gelap seketika.

**TBC**

**-o-**

**Aku balik lagi, semuanya! Maafin aku yang selalu datang-menghilang nggak tentu arah. Aku sibuk banget. Ehehe … **

**Jangan tanyakan aku soal gimana dapat inspirasi yo. Ini buat pembuat fic Doa Terakhir. Tema untuk fic aku ini, "Good Night, November". Hanya kata itu ada di pikiran aku karena cuaca mendung bak malam hari. Huhuhu …**

**GBU!**

**With Love,**

**Luna Margaretha**


	2. Chapter 01

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice by Tachibana Higuchi

* * *

><p><strong>Timeless Sleep<strong>

**Written by Luna Margaretha**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01<strong>

* * *

><p>Mikan menghela napas sembari menepuk kedua tangannya gara-gara letih dalam hal pekerjaan. Ia tak menyangka dirinya harus membebani tubuhnya hanya sekedar pekerjaan seharusnya dilayangkan kepada sang pelayan di mansion ini. Mansion beratasnamakan Hyuuga.<p>

Kedua mata cokelat madunya menatap lekuk-lekuk pembangunan dimiliki mansion termewah dan terindah sepanjang masa sejarah di kota Ave ini. Kota memiliki paras cantik, secantik namanya.

"Kau sudah melakukan pekerjaanmu, wanita?"

Jantung Mikan berdegup kencang mendengar kalimat pertanyaan sosok di belakang punggung sengaja membelakanginya. Langkah-langkah anggun namun tegas bak seorang terpenting di mansion ini. Mengeluarkan udara dari mulut setelah menghirupnya sebanyak mungkin, Mikan memutar tubuhnya kemudian setengah menundukkan kepala.

"Sebentar lagi selesai, Tuan Muda."

"Cih! Kau itu sungguh tidak berguna, wanita!" ketus sosok di depan Mikan, memasukkan kedua tangan di saku celana memandang Mikan penuh ketajaman fatal. "Kau itu dibayar untuk mengerjakan ini semua, bukan untuk bersantai-santai. Untung kau disayang oleh Mama. Kalau tidak, mungkin kau akan kutendang keluar dari mansion ini."

Tangan Mikan di ujung rok panjangnya terkepal erat sambil terpaut. Ia tak menyangka bahwa dirinya paling disayang pemilik sah mansion ini sekaligus istri dari Ioran Hyuuga, harus mendapat cercaan dan makian dari seorang lelaki berperawakan masih muda, tapi terbilang usianya berada di bawah 30 tahunan.

"Kau mau marah?" tanyanya memandang lekat-lekat wanita di depannya tadi terus-terusan menunduk. Namun, auranya mencekam menahan amarah. Tentu saja lelaki ini mengetahuinya. "Silakan saja kau marah. Jika itu terjadi, besok kau angkat kaki di rumah ini."

"Sa-saya tidak marah …" ucapnya terbata.

"Sungguh?"

"Iya, Tuan Muda."

Lelaki itu langsung meraih pinggang Mikan, ditarik tubuhnya ke arahnya. Dada Mikan berdetak lebih cepat karena tubuhnya merespon percikan listrik saat bersentuhan dengan dada lelaki itu. Kemudian, Mikan mendongak melihat mata merah menyala bagaikan lahar panas siap membakar isi tubuhnya. Buru-buru Mikan menunduk, tepat di depan dada lelaki tersebut.

"Kau memerah." Ini bukan pertanyaan tapi sebuah pernyataan terlontar di bibir lelaki itu. "Kau benar-benar membuatku ingin menjadikanmu se—"

"Natsume!"

Suara teriakan lantang namun berat menghentikan ucapan di mulut lelaki itu. Seraya mendesis, ia mendorong tubuh Mikan kemudian mencium pipi wanita itu sebelum berbalik kepada sang pelaku menyebut namanya.

"Ada apa, Yoichi?"

Setengah berlari, lelaki tampan memiliki wajah imut nan manis bernama Yoichi, menghampiri Natsume, lelaki tampan dan gagah berambut hitam juga bermata merah menyala. Ia kemudian berhenti berjalan melihat sosok di belakang Natsume setengah menunduk sambil membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Mikan …" Ingin sekali Yoichi menuju tempat wanita itu, tapi lagi-lagi ada menghadang jalannya. Ialah Natsume, menatap wajah Yoichi datar tapi ada sesuatu di balik sikapnya itu. "Natsume, aku mau bicara pada Mikan. Kenapa kau menghalangi jalanku?" tanyanya heran.

Tanpa melihat Mikan, Natsume memerintah wanita itu. "Pergilah kau ke belakang. Jika sudah selesai, kau temui Ace. Kau mengerti?"

Merasa yang tertuju omongan lelaki itu kepadanya, Mikan mengangguk patuh lalu berlari anggun untuk meninggalkan tempat bikin ia tak sanggup menghentikan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

Natsume tersenyum dalam hati dan menatap lagi ke wajah Yoichi sedari tadi memandangi punggung menjauh milik Mikan. Dengusan keluar di bibir Natsume membuyarkan lamunan Yoichi. Lelaki berambut hijau jadi gelagapan dibuatnya.

"Apa kau suka dengan wanita mungil itu, Yoichi?" tanya Natsume penuh rasa penasaran.

"I-itu …"

Natsume mengibaskan tangannya ke kanan kiri, tak mau membahas. "Aku tahu apa yang kau maksud. Sudahlah. Saat ini, apa ingin kau katakan padaku sesaat tadi kau memanggilku tapi kau belum mengatakan sebenarnya kepadaku," tanyanya.

Yoichi menggaruk tengkuknya, meringis. "Mama mengajakmu pergi. Apa kau mau ikut, Natsume?"

Lagi-lagi Natsume mendengus, membuat Yoichi mengernyit. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Natsume melangkah melewati Yoichi dan tidak menatapnya lagi walau sekali kedip. Yoichi meringis dan menghembuskan napas pelan melihat gelagat Natsume memang sewajarnya selalu mementingkan kepercayaan dirinya ketimbang meremehkan saudara di dalam keluarga ini.

Yoichi pun mengikuti Natsume kemanapun ia pergi, tanpa melihat ke belakang di mana wanita berambut cokelat panjang bergelombang bersembunyi sambil menurunkan bahunya sedari tadi membawa beban sangat berat. Ia tak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya sesaat melihat punggung seseorang bagi dirinya itu sangat penting. Entahlah … ia tak tahu.

Akhirnya ia membalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian menghilang di lorong yang luas.

**-o-**

"Sayangkuu!"

Teriakan membahana mengguncang mansion Hyuuga sekali tebas. Siapa sangka sosok bersuara cempreng, tapi bikin telinga ngilu sampai ke akar-akarnya mampu membuat semua orang di ruang tamu berdecak kesal dan kagum.

Tubuh tinggi semampai karena _high heels _menabrakkan diri ke Natsume, melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang ramping dan tegap itu. Wajahnya langsung mendongak memandang lelaki bikin hatinya serasa terbang melayang, menatapnya berbinar-binar.

"_I miss you, honey_." Wanita itu mencium pipi Natsume sambil menjijitkan kedua kakinya padahal ia memakai _high heels _setinggi 15 cm. Apa ia tak menyadari itu bisa saja bikin kakinya sakit atau keseleo?

Natsume membalas ciuman itu di bibir dengan penuh kelembutan. _Well_, mereka adalah pasangan kekasih sekaligus tunangan atau mau mencapai (calon) istri di keluarga Hyuuga.

"_Miss you too, _Anna."

Wanita berambut merah muda bergelombang sampai ke akar-akarnya menamakan dirinya Anna, Umenomiya Anna.

Anna tersenyum lebar sembari memeluk pinggang Natsume tak mau dilepaskan. Semua orang memandangnya jijik melihatnya dan ada juga menatapnya takjub pada tingkah Natsume yang tak pantas dilihat di depan orang termasuk keluarganya.

"Bisakah kalian duduk dulu?" perintah Ioran, tak terbantahkan. Keduanya mengangguk patuh dan duduk berdampingan sambil memereratkan tangan ke pinggang lawan masing-masing. Ioran jadi jengah, "Natsume, Anna, kalian sebentar lagi akan menikah. Walaupun saya tahu, saya tidak bisa membatalkan niat ini. Tapi karena kalianlah yang memaksa, maka saya menyetujuinya," katanya pelan.

"Berhentilah memerparah semua kondisi, Papa." Natsume menatap tajam Ioran penuh selidik. "Apa yang Papa inginkan selama ini? Bukankah Papa dari dulu berniat menjodohkan aku dengan Anna? Di mana Papa yang dulu!"

"Diam kau, Natsume!" bentak Kaoru, Mama Natsume dan Yoichi, murka. "Papa kau berbicara, jadi kau yang dengarkan! Mengerti?!"

Natsume berdecih, Kaoru menggeleng frustasi pada anak pemberontak seperti Natsume, berbeda dengan Yoichi yang penurut dan Aoi yang selalu paham pada keadaan. Kaoru tak menyangka seorang Hyuuga Natsume berubah hanya karena satu orang wanita, tidak lain adalah tunangannya sendiri.

Tak mau berlama-lama di depan keluarganya, Natsume membawa pergi Anna ke lantai dua. Kaoru menggeleng pasrah melihat tingkah anaknya tak tahu aturan; Ioran menghela napas pelan juga heran; Yoichi melihat keduanya hanya terdiam saja; dan Aoi, lebih suka menenangkan Orangtuanya dari tadi terus menahan amarah.

"Pa, kita 'kan tahu kenapa kak Natsume jadi seperti ini," kata Aoi sambil mengusap lengan sang ibu. "Sejak kejadian itu," katanya, lagi.

"Itu sudah lama, Aoi. Lebih dari 7 tahun yang lalu," sahutnya pelan.

"Ada baiknya berikan saja Natsume kebahagiaan." Ioran menjawab selebihnya, menatap lekat istri tercintanya kemudian beralih ke Aoi dan Yoichi. "Kita tidak bisa memaksanya begini terus, 'kan?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Hanya deruan napas berhembus di bibir juga hidup mereka yang terdengar.

**-o-**

Suara desahan maupun decapan dilakukan dua sepasang manusia berbeda jenis kelamin di dalam kamar seluas ruang keluarga tengah melakukan ciuman panas. Mereka adalah Natsume dan Anna. Aura panas berhembus di sekitar mereka membuat Anna melenguh lirih. Hasil tangan Natsume membuktikan segalanya.

Mereka berdua terus bergelayut mesra dengan kedua pasangan tangan mereka tetap menjelajah bagian-bagian tubuh masih tertutup pakaian. Hal ini sengaja dibiarkan agar keluarga Hyuuga tidak masuk tiba-tiba hanya untuk memergoki mereka lagi mesum ria.

"Uugh …," lenguh Anna merasakan panas di tubuhnya, menggeliat di pelukan lelaki tampan di depannya.

Lidah Natsume menjilat leher jenjang Anna begitu kuatnya, membuat Anna mengerang frustasi. Natsume mendekatkan tubuh Anna dekat dengan dadanya dan inti miliknya, mengeraskan betapa kuat nafsu dimiliki oleh mereka.

"La—"

Ketukan di pintu menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan ucapan Anna. Natsume mengerang kesal, tak sadar menghempaskan Anna ke ranjang dan berbalik menuju pintu kamarnya. Sesaat di buka pintu tersebut, mata merah menyala Natsume terkesiap melihat siapa dalang semua ini.

"Mau apa kau?!" bentak Natsume, tajam.

Wanita berambut cokelat madu gemetar pada kalimat Natsume mengangkat kepalanya sambil menyerahkan nampan berisi amplop berwarna cokelat. "Ada kiriman untuk Anda, Tuan Muda," sahutnya takut-takut.

Natsume mengambil cepat-cepat amplop itu kemudian membukanya. Mata merahnya terbelalak hebat, sehingga dirinya tak sadar telah meremas amplop tersebut. Rahangnya mengeras, bibirnya gemeletuk dan ada bunyi gerigi di dalam mulutnya.

"ANNA!"

Merasa terpanggil, Anna buru-buru menghampiri Natsume. "Ada apa, Sayang?" tanyanya tanpa merasa bersalah.

Natsume melempar amplop cokelat ke wajah Anna membuat wanita itu terperanjat kaget. Isi-isi di amplop cokelat berserakan keluar menampilkan foto-foto mengerikan dilihat oleh Anna maupun Natsume.

Di foto-foto tersebut menampakkan seorang wanita tengah bercumbu mesra dengan beberapa banyak pria, tak lain adalah Anna sendiri. Hal ini membuat Natsume menarik Anna keluar dari kamar diikuti oleh Mikan. Natsume membawanya ke lantai satu di mana keluarganya melihat Natsume menarik paksa Anna yang merintih kesakitan. Tak lama kemudian, Natsume mendorong Anna keluar membiarkan wanita berambut merah muda terjatuh di tanah seraya mengerang kesakitan.

"Jangan pernah datang lagi ke sini dan bertemu denganku, dasar jalang!" teriak Natsume mengundang keheranan di berbagai pihak padahal tadi mereka bermesraan. Natsume memutar tubuhnya dan menutup pintu dengan dobrakan keras.

"Ada apa ini, Natsume?" tanya Kaoru khawatir. Dilihat Natsume mengepalkan kedua tangan dan dadanya naik turun karena mengeluarkan kemarahan sangat besar. "Sepertinya kau terlihat tidak baik, Nak."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ma." Natsume berjalan melewati kedua Orangtuanya dan saudaranya, tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Saat berada di ujung tangga di antara lantai 1 dan 2, Natsume menatap mata cokelat madu tidak berekspresi. Ingin sekali Natsume memertanyakan kebenaran foto-foto diambil di mana, Mikan pergi terlebih dahulu. "Hei!" Natsume mengejarnya. Tapi, sosok itu tidak ada tanda-tandanya.

Natsume memandangi sekeliling agar bisa melihat sosoknya, tapi nihil. Anehnya, tidak ada yang tahu di mana keberadaan Mikan.

"Apa yang kau cari, Natsume?" tanya seseorang di belakang Natsume membuat lelaki berambut hitam terlonjak kaget. "Ah, maafkan aku mengagetkanmu, saudaraku."

Natsume memijat pelipisnya terasa pusing. Tangannya mengibaskan ke kanan kiri tanpa mengatakan sesuatu sebagai balasannya. Lelaki itu malah masuk ke kamar dengan hentakan keras kedengarannya.

Yoichi tersenyum, beralih tatapannya ke arah sosok sedang berdiri di depannya walau terasa jauh. Senyuman di wajahnya mengisyaratkan untuk terus mengawasi Natsume. Lalu, wanita itu menghilang ditelan angin.

**Tbc**

**-o-**

**Siapa Mikan? Hubungan Mikan dengan Natsume apa? Tadi, aku lihat Natsume mencium pipi Mikan. Hmm … sekali lagi misteri. Jakarta lagi hujan lho, makanya serasa malam di bulan ini. Ugh!**

**GBU!**

**With Love,**

**Luna**


	3. Chapter 02

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice by Tachibana Higuchi

* * *

><p><strong>Timeless Sleep<strong>

**Written by L**una** M**argaretha

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 02<strong>

* * *

><p>Yoichi berdiri diam memandang luar jendela besar dan lebar, menatap sedih. Pandangannya terasa hampa dan kosong, itu mempertanyakan apa yang dirasakan anak kedua dari pasangan Hyuuga ini. Kenapa ia merasa sedih?<p>

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Pertanyaan dari suara di kenalnya, mengalihkan pandangan dari sana. Mata birunya menatap mata merah menyala. Ruangan gelap bisa mengetahui bahwa pemiliknya tidak lain adalah Natsume, saudara merupakan kakaknya itu. Natsume berdiri di samping Yoichi tanpa melihat Yoichi yang menatap ke arahnya.

"Malam ini begitu indah dan mencekam. Apa kau merasakannya?" katanya terhanyut gelapnya langit tanpa ada bulan maupun bintang menemaninya.

"Kau sedih karena kehilangan Anna?" dengus Yoichi sangat tahu apa di pikiran Natsume. "Aku kira kau menerima semuanya."

Natsume berdecih. "Buat apa menerima kalau aku nggak bisa menerimanya. Aku harus tahu, bagaimana wanita itu mendapatkan hasil foto-foto nggak di ketahui oleh Anna." Yoichi terbelalak mendengar kalimat itu. Natsume sangat paham apa di dalam otak adiknya. "Ya, tadi aku sudah berbicara dengan Anna. Ia menjelaskan bahwa Anna nggak tahu tentang foto-foto itu. Walaupun ia meminta maaf duluan."

"Ka-kau—"

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke Anna. Toh, aku sama brengseknya dengannya. Memacari semua wanita demi kepuasaan sesaat. Hatiku sudah terlanjur kosong semenjak kejadian beberapa tahun silam."

Yoichi terdiam.

"Jadi, biarkan aku bersama Anna sampai aku bosan. Aku nggak mau kalian mencampuri urusanku. Biarkan aku menyelesaikannya sendiri, karena aku memulainya duluan," tandasnya mantap. Yoichi menggeleng.

"Kau nggak mau mengingat masa-masa di mana dirimu bersama **ia**?" tanya Natsume menoleh, menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ada tatapan sedih di matanya, Yoichi sangat tahu itu.

Natsume terkekeh geli, Yoichi dibuat bingung. "Aku sudah melupakan apa yang terjadi saat ia meninggalkanku. Seenaknya saja pergi tanpa memberikan namanya kepadaku, padahal aku sudah jatuh cinta dengannya."

"Natsume …"

"Ah, lupakan. Itu Cuma masa lalu. Aku malas membicarakannya." Natsume berbalik pergi setelah menepuk pelan pundak Yoichi.

Wajah pias Yoichi terpampang, dihelakan napasnya dalam-dalam. Masa lalu kini terekspos di pikirannya. Wajah wanita segala bagi Natsume, menangis pilu di hamparan pecahan gedung. Menangis akibat kelalaiannya. Sekarang, ia tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan ini kepada Natsume. Natsume sudah sangat membenci wanita itu.

"Kau terlalu menekannya, Yoichi."

Yoichi tersentak kaget, berbalik badan dan menatap mata coklat madu di depannya. Matanya sayu, menghampiri Yoichi dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Yoichi meneguk ludah, berharap tadi ia hanya berbisik lirih.

"Kau nggak usah menyembunyikannya dariku. Aku tahu aku nggak pantas di sini, karena aku bodoh. Nggak seharusnya aku berada di tempat ini hanya menyakinkan seseorang begitu pula untukmu. Maafkan aku."

"I-itu—"

Jari telunjuk Mikan membungkam bibir Yoichi sebelum dilontarkan. Mikan tersenyum. "Ketika ia tahu suatu saat nanti, aku bisa bahagia. Bahagia bersama seseorang bikin aku seperti ini. Jaga dia untukku, Yoichi. Kelak, aku senang ia bahagia bersama wanita-wanita lain."

"Aku …"

Mikan menurunkan jarinya, menatap awan hitam mengiringi malam gelap. "Tapi … sebelum itu, aku mau mengungkapkan sesuatu kepadanya. Jadi, bantu aku untuk menyelesaikannya."

Yoichi tersenyum, mengangkat tangan membelai rambut Mikan yang panjang. Yoichi mengangguk paham, sangat paham apa di maksudkan oleh wanita di sampingnya.

**-o-**

Natsume mengintip di celah pinggir lorong dekat tempat Yoichi berdiri. Ia melihat semuanya, melihat sesuatu tak kasat mata. Mata merah menyala menyipit, memandangi Yoichi berdiri di sana masih saat ia menemukannya. Tapi, sekarang ini berbeda.

Yoichi berdiri di sana sambil berbicara—entah kepada siapa. Berbicara berbisik, tersenyum, kemudian mengangkat tangan seolah-olah membelai sesuatu. Transparan. Mata merah menyala Natsume merasakan bahwa adiknya seakan-akan berbicara pada makhluk imajinasinya akibat terpuruk karena tidak menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Anna.

Di depannya, Natsume melihatnya bahkan merasa Yoichi seperti berjiwa gila. Berbicara sendiri pada lawan bicara tidak ada di sampingnya.

Ada apa ini?

**-o-**

Rumah gaya mediteranian, Natsume memeluk Anna begitu mesranya. Mereka saling tertawa keras seperti sepasang kekasih tanpa ada masalah menjeratnya, padahal kemarin mereka bertengkar hebat karena sebuah foto.

Tangan Natsume menggerayangi tubuh Anna, membuatnya mendesah nikmat. Ciuman ke lekuk leher Anna, menjilatnya. Lidahnya turun ke dada Anna, tangan Natsume pun ikut menyusup ke balik pakaian lebar Anna yang sengaja di siapkan hanya untuk menanti kedatangan Natsume ke rumahnya.

Natsume meremas dua buah benda di depan dadanya, pelan. Kenikmatan dirasakan Anna begitu kentara, karena ia mendesah terus menerus meminta lebih.

"Oh … Natsume."

Baru saja melebihi batas, Natsume dan Anna mendengar ketukan pintu. Tapi, keduanya tidak menggubrisnya. Mereka kembali melanjutkan.

Akan tetapi, pelaku tadinya mengetuk pintu tidak sabar dan akhirnya menggedor pintu dengan sangat kencang. Bagi rumah gaya mediteranian sederhana dengan halaman luas tanpa ada bisingan di sekitarnya, mampu menahan orang-orang untuk masuk ke sana hanya karena penasaran.

Natsume menghentikan aktivitasnya, bangkit berdiri sambil menahan amarah. Anna pun mengkutinya setelah merapikan pakaiannya yang acak-acakkan.

Natsume membuka pintu dan bersiap marah pada orang yang mengganggu ketenangannya, tapi ia berhenti. Terbelalak menatap siapa di depannya, wajah gadis sangat di sayanginya telah menghilang selama lima tahun ini.

"Kau …"

"Hai, Natsume."

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?!" teriaknya marah setelah berdiam diri mencerna apa yang terjadi. "Apa kau ingin menghancurkan ketenanganku? Hah? Apa kau lupa ini gara-gara siapa?!" bentaknya marah.

"Maafkan aku, Natsume."

Sosok itu menunduk, Natsume mendengus. "Minta maaf? Baru sekarang kau minta maaf kepadaku?" Natsume tertawa kencang. "Kau sudah menghancurkan aku, wanita sialan!"

Sosok itu semakin menunduk, meneteskan air mata hingga jatuh ke tanah. "Maafkan aku."

Natsume juga tertawa sangat kencang pada permaafan sosok itu, wanita masa lalunya. Sebelum berteriak marah akibat perbuatan seenaknya wanita itu, Natsume merasakan dua lengan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Ialah, Anna.

"Kenapa kau marah-marah, Sayang?" tanyanya sekilas menatap wanita di depannya. "Siapa wanita itu?"

Natsume meraih tangan Anna, membawa ke sampingnya kemudian mencium bibir itu. Mata merah menyalanya, menatap nyalang wanita itu. "Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya wanita nggak tahu di untung."

Anna menatap sosok itu, merasa mengenalnya. Tapi, di mana?

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk saja, Sayang?" pinta Natsume sengaja agar tidak membentak wanita itu dan menariknya pergi menjauh dengan sangat kasar. "Aku malas berhadapan dengan wanita di depan sana."

Setuju pada pendapat Natsume, Anna sudah gerah pada Natsume lebih memilih berbicara dengan wanita itu ketimbang dengannya. Anna memeluk lengan Natsume, menganggapnya miliknya.

Sebelum mereka masuk, suara wanita itu kembali terdengar. "Sebelum kalian masuk, saya ingin menunjukkan siapa saya sebenarnya, Tuan Natsume Hyuuga."

Suara itu pernah di dengarnya. Kembali ke tempatnya semula, Natsume berbalik badan begitupun dengan Anna. Mata merahnya melebar maksimal. Sosok di depannya tak lain tak bukan adalah Mikan. Mikan Sakura.

"Ya, akhirnya Anda tahu siapa saya. Saya adalah orang yang pernah masuk ke dalam kehidupan Anda, seenaknya pergi dari hidup Anda dan membiarkan Anda menyukai dan mencintai saya. Tapi waktu saya saat itu nggak banyak, Tuan Muda."

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Anna, Natsume masih dibuat bingung.

"Waktu saya nggak banyak." Hanya itu yang diungkapkannya.

Semilir angin berhembus, membiarkannya menghilang di telan Bumi. Natsume tercengang di tempatnya, tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Gadis itu, Mikan, kembali menghilang.

Natsumepun segera berlari tak mengacuhkan panggilan Anna untuknya, memintanya kembali. Untuk saat ini, Natsume butuh ia. Butuh Mikan Sakura. Untuk selalu berada di sisinya, kembali untuknya.

"Mikaaan!"

Kejadian berturut-turut muncul bagaikan proyektor film, menampakkan sosok wanita pelayan di bentak-bentak olehnya karena tidak di didik dengan baik. Natsume juga menyalahkan wanita itu karena telah menghancurkan kamarnya. Wanita itu sangat berbeda dengan wanita lima tahun lalu pernah hidup di hatinya. Wanita tampak sangat dewasa.

"Mikaan, kembalilah!"

Angin terus berhembus, menandakan jawaban Natsume atas segalanya. Ia berhenti di jalan raya setelah keluar dari perkarangan rumah Anna. Ia tak mau membahas Anna. Yang ia butuhkan adalah Mikan. Miliknya.

"Naiklah, Natsume."

Natsume mengangkat kepalanya, mengernyit heran pada Yoichi dan Aoi di depannya. "Kalian?"

"Kami akan bawa Kakak ke tempatnya. Apa Kakak mau?" tanya Aoi menatap Natsume, kasihan.

"Di mana ia, Aoi?"

Yoichi membantu Natsume mengikuti langkahnya untuk masuk ke mobil. "Kau akan tahu setelah melihatnya, Natsume."

Natsume tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi. Ia menurutinya, berharap semua pertanyaannya terjawab. Hatinya sangat terluka, ternyata wanitanya selama ini selalu ada di dekatnya. Tidak ke mana-mana.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Mikan?

**-0-**

**TBC**


End file.
